


The Fire That Burns Within Us

by Flying_grayson_4life



Series: Things That Burn [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (Comic), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe-75th Hunger Games, Barbara Gordon Centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dick Grayson Loves Barbara Gordon, Familia problems, I was gonna up date weekly, Love Triangles, Multi, No Beta, Slow Burn, We got the whole sqaud, because, cause we love her, does someone wanna be my beta, does that make sense, either way, for character tags I didn't add anyone from Hunger games so I wouldn't bother them, i guess, ill add more later, im kinda loneley, later though, oof, or like critic, so like yeah, the truth has been spoken, we will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_grayson_4life/pseuds/Flying_grayson_4life
Summary: Barbara Gordon, Capitol sweetheart and victor of the 74th Hunger Games, she won with Jason Bard, the love of her life, with a bond formed in the worst of circumstances, but they made it through--barely. This is who the Capitol sees, and they always love twists in the stories, so lets give them one.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon & Everyone, Barbara Gordon & Finnick Odair, Barbara Gordon & Harleen Quinzel, Barbara Gordon & Haymitch Abernathy, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Johanna Mason, Barbara Gordon & Mags, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Jason Bard/Barbara Gordon, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Stephanie Brown & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason T. & Damian W., Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Things That Burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Fire That Burns Within Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this concept is kind of straight forward, but let me give you an overview, basically this is a Hunger Games au with Barbara Gordon as Katniss and quite a few of the characters are replaced , the ones that aren't are the tributes in the 75th hunger games(minus district 12), mentors, Plutarch, and a few others like President Coin but most of them are gonna be other characters DC, if there is a specific character you wanna know there backstories since those will be different, just put there name in comments and I'll explain, I will give more information about the progression of the story where the plot strays and stuff like that, also please note that I haven't read the books in the last couple centuries, so a lot of the stuff will be taken from the movies and what information I can remember from the books, also if there is anything you want to see (a character a scene, etc.) anything just comment

The lake shined as the early sun shone down on the gentle ripples of the water. Barbara Gordon watched, eye studied the image, it committing to memory.

Barbara Gordon, Capitol sweetheart and victor of the 74th Hunger Games, she won with Jason Bard, the love of her life, with a bond formed in the worst of circumstances, but they made it through--barely. That's who you see when you look at her on the surface, but looks can be deceiving. Never judge a book by its cover, because this book is gonna go a whole different way.

Her bow was held in her hand, ready to shoot, her body tense, and then, crrrk, the leaves, and sticks crunched behind her, she spun around bow drawn and ready to shoot, but behind her, there wasn't a tribute, a turkey, a peacekeeper, a deer, there was simply Dick Grayson, all blue eyes and black hair, her best friend, a black button-up and his brown leather jacket; it was Sunday his day off. "Woah easy" he held his hands in defense, Barbara relaxed, and pointed the bow to the ground, "I saw some turkeys on the way here, crossed right in front of me like I wasn't even there," Dick said vaguely gesturing with his hand "How rude of them" Barbara responded in her trademark sarcastic tone, Looking off he said "That's what happens when you work 6 days a week in the mines, stupid birds start to think they own these woods" they finally look each other in the eyes, "when does the tour leave" he finally asks "couple hours" he turns around back into the wood and in the direction of their snares "Then let's go."

\---

They released the bunnies from the snares in silence every once in a while stealing glances. She knew he wasn't going to bring it up, the victory tour, she knew he was upset, but kept it to himself. She remembered when she first came back he was relieved and happy that she made it back, he could tell that the gams scarred her, but he kept his happy go lucky attitude that he had for most of their childhood, with just a little bounce in his step. And then he met Jason, and he still kept his attitude, just without the extra bounce.

She didn't know why it bothered him so much it was just an act to survive, so she could see, her mom again, Steph, Tim, and even Dick. They finished undoing the snares and were hiking back when they found a herd of turkeys, carefully Barbara drew her bow back and shot, but she didn't shoot the turkey, she shot Marvel the scene played in her head and everything played out again, Barbara gasped and fell to the ground "Woah, shh, it's okay your safe" he reached out to touch her but she fell back even more and screamed, Dick took a step back but kept trying to give words of calm. "It's ok your with me, you're safe" she slowly started to calm down slowly getting up. They walked the rest of the way in relative silence.

\---

It was about mid-day when they made it back to town, passing by groups of coal miners. They ended up in an alley between two old buildings, this was where they were to part. After a moment she looked into his eyes, after both of them avoiding steady eye contact, "Are you coming to the train station" she wanted him to "I think you have enough people saying goodbye as it is" she wished he wouldn't say that "a few I actually care about" It was true she didn't care about most of the snobs that would be there and it would be nice to have another face she cared about in the crowd "It might be easier if I didn't" he looked around them cautiously, as if to make sure no one was watching "it will only be a few weeks, I'll be back before the snow melts" he looks around again "A lot can happen in a few weeks" he was gonna do this again "Dick, are we gonna do this again, it was an act" she had to survive "yeah a good one" she looks him in the eyes, the blue you could drown in, "if I didn't I would be dead," than he kissed her calm and slow, his lips a little chapped but still full and gentle, her hands move to his jaw caressing his little stubble, he probably forgot to shave from being in the mines so much. They pull apart slow "I...I had to do that once" and then he was gone.


End file.
